User talk:KatNovella
Page Rename I will rename the pages for you. However, you will see an arrow button right next to the edit button. Click it and you'll see the page renaming option.Kiyastudios 02:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You do not have to delete the old category, you can simply rename it to your new username. Kiyastudios 01:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Is it okay if you put this comparison picture of K8Y and Misaki Yuto? I read the trivia and it said K8Y had similarities to Misaki. Kiyastudios 03:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Sorry but what did i ask??? I can't remember DXMonty1st 07:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) hahah yeah i know that's why i called her hebi XD all of my fanloids names mean something :)Monty1st 12:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Adam Taslim Haque (talk) 04:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Wow, how make a MMD model?? can you make one for me? | Adam Taslim Haque Great Job You seem to be improving in your anime skills. Keep it up! Kiyastudios 20:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Ty for ur edit. ~Giratina46 You're most very welcome! ^_^ Kiyastudios 19:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome!Kiyastudios 06:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Do you request art? If you don't, it's okay, but I want a drawing of Misaki Yutsu from you. Don't mistake her for a Voyakiloid Misaki Yuto~! ^_^ Kiyastudios 02:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Hakkyou Alright, thanks so much~! Kiyastudios 02:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Hakkyou Wow~! It looks pretty! Thanks! Kiyastudios 04:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios It's fine as long as Beku shows in her personality a depressed or rather cold act. Kiyastudios 20:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Beku's series number will no longer be 016 because she is now a Depressloid. From now on her new series number will be DAS.02 Kiyastudios 20:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I don't think the administrator would allow a picture of Ring Suzune's hair chopped off. I heard that someone got in trouble for cropping off Megurine Luka's hair. Kiyastudios 22:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I am not sure. After all, you can ask User:Bunai82 if that's allowed. I don't really mean to make it a big problem, as I could determine you are sort of upset with me. Kiyastudios 22:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Thank you. Sometimes, I get worried around others who are upset with me. ^_^ KiyastudiosUser:Kiyastudios Hello there. I have made an image for your page Ring Sue. Please aprove it to see if it's just fine. Kiyastudios 04:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome~! Kiyastudios 04:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh, and by the way, shall I put a note in your disabled account saying that no longer User:Lilkk4321 anymore and that you are currently on this account? Okay. I will place the note now. Kiyastudios 04:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I made another picture for your page, Cupcake~! Kiyastudios 22:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Sorry for all the fanart, but I have one for K8Y. Kiyastudios 15:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I drew Echo but it is in black and white. Hope you don't mind and like it! =3 ~Giratina46 I have something for Dash Amu~! Kiyastudios 02:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hey, just so I don't keep uploading pictures I made for you everywhere, I added a gallery to your talk page so it's easier for me to upload pictures I've made for you. Kiyastudios 02:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC){User:Kiyastudios] Gallery This gallery is used for fanart that wants to go to Animefan2013. Kiyastudios has put up this gallery so it's easier for her/you to send fanart to Animefan2013. Kiyastudios Dash Amu Boxart.png|Example Kiyastudios Remon Fan Design.png|Remon's Human Design Kogorami K8Y.jpg|K8Y by Kogorami Okay, thanks~! Kiyastudios 04:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Looks great! Thanks! Kiyastudios 05:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios For LisTen, I'm going to rename her FeelUs, If you don't mind. You don't have to redraw her or anything. It's okay~! ^_^ Kiyastudios 22:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I have added a picture to your fan art gallery for my take on Remon's human design. ^_^ Kiyastudios 05:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios is it alright if i put a poll on the K8Y page User:Animefan2013 If you want to, then yes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RavenUzuki-Chan can help you with that, but that's only if her requests for MMD models are open. Once they're closed, you can't ask for models anymore. The link I have given you to Raven is to a website called deviantART, and you need to create an account before you can comment on her page saying or send her a note that you need a model request for a character. As she said on her profile, don't keep messaging her for model requests. Maybe one or two models will do just fine. If you ever need the download for MMD to test out your models, I'll be glad to help you with that. Just ask me and I'll give you the link of where to download MMD and all its tools. I recommend you watch tutorial before starting MMD. Kiyastudios 00:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome! Do you still need the link to download MMD? Kiyastudios 01:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios MMD Download. It worked for my program however, but test it again to see if the program can run the MMD software. Kiyastudios 02:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios It doesn't mean that all of your files will be deleted. Go ahead and extract the files and MMD will be opened. Kiyastudios 04:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios They say it's highly recommended for you extract the files since it depends on other compressed files. Please extract the files, that way MMD will be completed. Kiyastudios 05:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios What kind of picture do you want of K8Y? I'll be happy to do any kind of picture. Kogorami (talk) 00:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't really get how the info box works... Hitori Rin (talk) 17:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! It'll be done in about 1 or 2 days. Kogorami (talk) 17:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) OMG! I just realized that your birthday is the next day of mine!! xD Kogorami (talk) 18:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm / done with your picture! Kogorami (talk) 00:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry before I mean't one thirds done with your picture. But now I'm really done with your picture! I'll put it in your gallery. Kogorami (talk) 15:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Kogorami (talk) 00:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you please do a drawing of Yuuki Yamagishi? It can be digital or traditional. I'm creating a character from Powerloid 3 that wants to be a Midnight Ichigo. Is that fine with you? What design should they have, like a cat or something? ^_^ KiyastudiosUser:Kiyastudios Yes, I was thinking of Tokyo Mew Mew. But now you said it it doesn't have to be a cat. My fanloid is Anry Mugene that wants to be in Midnight Ichigo. I have to create a page for her first. Kiyastudios 23:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios こんにちは、私の名前は美奈子です、私たちは友達になれることができますか？ アトミックミク (talk) 00:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC)